Wielka Lechia
Wielka Lechia Etapy Historyczne Lechii * Księstwo Lechogrodu * Lechistan * Lechia * Wielka Lechia * Państwo Samona, Biała Serbia, Stodoranie (Rozbicie dzielnicowe) i Mieszek Zdrajca. Legenda o Powstaniu. Legenda o powstaniu Wielkiej Lechii według Kroniki Żulogrodzkiej. Dzisiaj prawilne polaki zastanawiają się, jak to było, że nasza ukochana Lehija powstała. Ja wim najlepiej, ja byłem tam Dawno temu za górami, za lasami, była sobie ziemia. Pinkna, pokryta lasami, z czystą wodą. Żyły tam nikomu nieznany bliżej gatunek Pepusów. Jednak pojawili się Sarmaci z królem Sarmatą. Przybyli z terenów Szwajcarii. Rozpierniczyli Pepusy i zakładali własne osady. Pewnej nocy, gdy król Sarmata konia walił, wypowiedział te prorocze słowa. -Niech stanie się światło. Niech powstanie Wielka Lechia. I niech potem szerzy swe granice na ziemie odkryte i nieodkryte. I po wszech czasy już Lechici biegali i szerzyli swe tereny, na wschód i zachód, na tereny odkryte i nieodkryte. Tak było, a jak ktoś nie wierzy, to oznacza, że jest potomkiem Nienca jakiegoś, lub ludu Pepusów, lub Mieszka Zdrajcy. '''Fałszywe Doniesienia zakłamane przez Watykan.' Pewnie znacie legendy o Wandzie która nie chciała wyjść za Niemca, Bratobójczym Lechu i wiele innych, GÓWNO PRAWDA, są to legendy sfałszowane dla dobra Watykanu aby poniżyć naszych przodków!!! Zakłamaną wiedzę propaguje się w pro Watykańskich szkołach przez co biedne dzieci lechickie nie mają pojęcia o prawdzie! Pierwszą zakłamaną legendą jest "O Wandzie co nie chciała Niemca." przytoczę otóż to kawałek tej fałszywej Legendy; "Dotarły też do Niemiec, gdzie władzę sprawował książę Rydygier. Polska księżniczka tak go zafascynowała, że postanowił zdobyć jej rękę. Wysłał do Krakowa swych posłów, którzy mieli poprosić Wandę w jego imieniu o rękę. bla bla bla ''A potem wymknęła się z zamku i pobiegła prosto nad Wisłę. Stanęła na stromym brzegu, zamknęła oczy i wskoczyła do ciemnej, wzburzonej wody."'' Prawdziwa legenda wygląda tak że Niemiec sam przylazł pod Wawel, a Wanda dała mu plaskacza w mordę i się mu spierdziała na ryj tak mocno że zdechł, potem wrzuciła jego ciało do Wisły po czym wypłynęło ono z niej na brzeg, a Wanda rządziła dalej. Sam książę chciał dosłownie jej rękę, więc zabrał ze sobą gilotynę w Plecaku i chciał upierdzielić jej rękę aby się do niej masturbować ponieważ, miał on fetysz rąk. Kultura i wierzenia Lechici od zawsze wierzyli w Płaską Ziemie co było oczywistą prawdą i dowodom ich kultury zatajanej przez Watykan. Często kultura Lechicka jest mylona z kulturą Odbytońską, której zasięg dosięgał Księstwo Odbytońskie, Księstwo Jana Mosznicy i Pobliskie puszcze lechickie. Typowym przysmakiem lechickim były lody "Gucio", co prawda według Watykańskiej propagandy to Chińczycy wymyślili lody, lecz jak zwykle jest to kłamstwem. Lody Gucio zostały wymyślone w 6542 P.N.E, w Sarugowicach, mianowicie grodzie który leżał na terenie obecnych Węgier, czyli wtedy pod panowaniem Wielkiej Lechii. Rozkoszować się nimi mogli tylko Najbogatsi i Elita, do Olimpu trafiły one niewiele później bo w 6532 P.N.E kiedy to Lechici założyli Olimp, było to przed pojawieniem się greków którzy ukradli lechickie grody. Lechici pisali również wiersze. Jeden z nich, najpopularniejszy nazywa się "Prostytucja wśród mężczyzn część Pierwsza." Przytoczę fragment: Panie koczkodanie, czy pan mi ojebał chuja na śniadanie? Hmmmmmmm, do dziś pragnę dowiedzieć się prawdziwej wersji. Otóż to oczekuje od pana dywersji. Dywersji ? Ależ panie ! Ja panu daje miłowanie, nawet bym nie pomyślał o dewastacji pana mienia, to zdyskomfortuje nasze podniebienia ! Ależ to prawda ! Ah, że nie pomyślałem, takiego głupa z siebie udawałem. Jak bym mógł odpłacić za swe grzechy? By pan miał szczęśliwe pociechy. Spełnie wszelkie pańskie życzenia za zadość uczynienia. A więc tak, pierwsze me życzenie skieruje do mojej pociechy, konkretnie syna Fryderyka Sandiechy. Aj urwiś z tego dzieciaka ostatnio się zrobił, czy pan by go pobił ? Takie jest me pierwsze życzenie. Owszem, do usług, to jest pańskie życzenie, lecz czy przypadkiem po tym nie ucierpi pana mienie? Ależ skąd że, prosze pana, niech pan nie zgrywa mi takiego koczkodana, niech pan po pobiciu mego syna weźmie go na barana i do kliniki szpitalnej zaniesie, a potem niech go pan na polesie wyniesie. Co to znowuż za plan ułożył się u szanownego pana w głowie ? Może to w pańskiej pogłowie, takie dziwy się ustanawiają. Lecz mi sumienia mówić prawdy nie dają, i muszę spełnić pańskie zachcianki, to tobie wiszę, za gorzały pół szklanki. Och, o gorzale już zapomniałem, nie pamiętam jak z panem się upijałem, za to chciał bym móc poprosić o jeszcze jedno życzenie. Owszem, niech pan mówi. Spełnie pana każde pragnienie. Niech pan tego kurwia kombajnem potraktuje, łajnem go obrzuci, i do kosza na odpady biologiczne wrzuci. Ależ co...? Niech waść pan mi nie przerywa ! Ja tu właśnie w ten sposób pogrywam, wracając. Niech pan ten kosz zaniesie, do spalarni śmieci. Niech ten karzeł przebywa wśród mych innych dzieci. Dobrze, jak pan powiedział tak też zrobię, lecz odpowiedzialności składam przy tobie. '' '''Medycyna' Jak powszechnie wiadomo, lechici byli doskonali w medycynie, ich najważniejszym odkryciem było sprawdzanie czy ktoś jest niedojebany albo jest bezpłodnym lamusem. Dziś znany jest fakt że gdy ktoś nie ma strzemiączka jest lamusem, lechici to też wiedzieli lecz opatentowali sposób poznawania tego: Jeżeli ktoś ma strzemiączko nigdy nie spróbuje własnej lub cudzej spermy, jeśli zaś spróbuje to nie ma strzemiączka i jest debilem. ~Lechicka Księga Lekarska. Dowody i Historia' Pierwszym dowodem jest to iż być może Hunowie robili jakieś zakupy w Barbaricum wiele lat wczesniej i zawiązała sie jakaś nić porozumienia między Vandalami a Hunami, tego niestety nie wiemy ale to całkiem prawdopodobne. W każdym badz razie "najazd huński" nie pustoszył SLAVII ale pustoszył mocno wszystko na południe, zachód i wschód od SLAVII :) Na wschodzie Scyci zostali wycięci w 395/396 roku a Sarmaci znikają z tamtych terenów wraz z przejściem huńskiej nawałnicy, byc może pochowali się w górach Kaukazu, a potem mamy tam Chazarów. Historycy lub raczej histerycy nie odpowiadają na pytanie czemu tak było że Huns nie niszczyli Slavii bo według nich Sławjan tu nie było przecież, argumenty kretynów obala genetyka i archeologia. Był sojusz vandalsko - huński, ale śladów Hunów i Attyli jest malutko w Polsce, wszystko zapewne zostało zniszczone żeby nie dojść do tego że Attyla był Słowianinem a nie mongolem z Azji Atylla (ur. 395 a nie 406 - zm.453) po dojściu do władzy w latach 30-tych V wieku, ukształtował stosunki polityczne na ogromnych obszarach Europy. "Bicz Boży" i jego armia dochodząca do pół miliona wojowników zmieniła Europę. Jednak dopiero 2 lata po jego śmierci, czyli w 455 roku Vandalowie zdobywaja Rzym, wersja oficjalna jest znana a wersja nieoficjalna to zemsta za otrucie Attyli na weselu inspirowane z Rzymu własnie. Niecałe 80 lat po tym zwycięstwie Vandalowie ulegają Bizancjum Justyniana Wielkiego którego wojska pod wodzą Belizariusza w 533/534 ostatecznie zniszczyły krolestwo w płn. Afryce. Ale na terytoriach Sławjańskich nie ma żadnej pustki osadniczej tylko cały czas kują się miecze bo część Vandalów została w Slavii i nie przeszła Renu w 406/407. Zanim Bizancjum zadało ostateczną klęske Vandalom w Kartaginie, juz w 517 r Słowianie atakują granice Cesarstwa, Prokopiusz z Cezarei w Historii wojen używa nazw Σκλάβοι – Sklaboi, Σκλαβηνοί – Sklabēnoi, Σκλαυηνοί – Sklauenoi, Σθλαβηνοί – Sthlabenoi i Σκλαβῖνοι – Sklabinoi. Jordanes w Getyce w 551 roku użył nazwy Sclaveni. W 550 roku z Panonii przyjdzie Lech od niedobitków Vandalów afrykańskich z prośbą o pomoc i Słowianie będą oblegali Konstantynopol tu mapka troche jako rozwiniecie opisu, i rozwiniecie samej mapy równiez, poludniowa Europa 520 AD,mamy Sklaveni - Słowian, jak pisał Jordanes, i owe nacieranie na Biznacjum tez bylo, a Sigidunum to teraz Belgrad...https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singidunum﻿ Wszystko co związane z Vandalami kościól katolicki niszczył i bardzo trudno jest zrekonstruować dzieje ziem obecnej Polski w V wieku, Krak i Wanda są w 8 wieku choc nigdy tzw 'Kopiec Wandy" nie doczekał się poważnych badań archeologicznych, a po śmierci Corsico (Krak) po 413 n.e. i po śmierci Wandy gdzieś około 430-435 mamy Attyle..http://wieczorna.pl/articles/39919/pdf﻿ HISTORYCZNE CYTATY * Herodot , historyk (V w pne), pisze o iliryjskiej Weneti, o Wenedach żyjący w dolnym biegu Dunaju, a wreszcie o Weneti zamieszkującej północny Adriatyk . * Polibus (2 wiek pne) został dodany do opisu wydarzeń w latach 219 do 146 pne, następująco: »Ziemię na wybrzeże Adriatyku opanował inny, bardzo stary lud, nazwany Veneti ... Mówią w innym języku niż Celtowie... * Juliusz Cezar (I w pne), donosi o Wenetach mieszkających w Galii (Bretania). * Pliniusz Starszy (I w pne) mówi o rozległej ziemi, zwanej Eningią , gdzie mieszkali Sarmaci, Venedi , itd. Wspomina również o Venetulani w środkowych Włoszech. * Tacyt , historyk (I wiek ne), umieszcza Veneti na granicy Suebii wraz z Peucinians, Sarmatians i Fenns. * Ptolemeusz , geograf (2 w.), Wymienia bardzo duże narody - Venedi na całym wybrzeżu regionu Zatoki Weneckiej (Morze Bałtyckie). * Jordanes , historyk (VI w.), Zwraca uwagę na liczne narody Wenedów , zamieszkujące obszar pomiędzy północą Dacji (obecnie Rumunia) a deltą Visla (Wisła) (Morze Bałtyckie) * W Kronice Fredegarda (VII w.) Możemy przeczytać o Słowianach oznaczonych jako Vinedi. * Adam z Bremy , kronikarz (XI w.), Wspomina o rozległej sclavanińskiej ziemi, osiedlonej przez Winulianów , którzy kiedyś nazywani byli Wandalami . Ziemia mogła być dziesięciokrotnie większa od Saksonii, zwłaszcza jeśli włączymy Bohemians (Czechs) i Polans, ponieważ oni nie są odróżnialni od siebie, ani przez ich wygląd, ani przez ich język. * W Danii (od XII w. Do 1972 r.) Tytuł "King of Vends " (łaciński Vandals ) był używany do intronizacji duńskich królów. * Wincenty Kadłubek kronikarz (XII wiek), stwierdza, że Polacy nazywani byli Wandalami . * Albert Crantz , historyk (XV wiek), opowiada o Wandalach i Wendach i mówi, że są to Słowianie, żyjący jako pojedynczy naród od Polski do Dalmacji. * Marcin Bielski (XVI w.) Mówi, że Wandale byli Słowianami * Pomorski kronikarz Thomas Kantzow (1505-1542) pisze, że Slau (v) i Wandale to to samo, tak jak Niemcy nazywani są inaczej - Germani, Teuthones, Alemanni. * Christophorum Entzelt von Saluelt ( XVI wiek) rejestruje starożytną ludność ziem na wschód od rzeki Łaby jako Wends . * Sebastian Münster , kartograf (XVI w.), Wspomina niegdyś potężny naród na Morzu Wschodnim (Ostsee) o nazwie Vandals lub Wends. Opowiada także o Wandalach, którzy osiedlili się we wschodnich Niemczech, gdzie mieszkańcy nazywani są Sclavani lub Wendami. * Johann Weichard Baron von Valvasor , historyk, geograf (1689), napisał: » Wendy i Sclavenes są jednym ludem, Wandals i Wends jeden i ten sam naród. Alpy Julijskie to były Alpy Weneckie Sąsiednie Dolomity = Góry Weneckie Vindobona = dawna nazwa Wiednia Pomorze = VENDLAND, VANDALIA etc﻿ Pogańskie wierzenia Venedów wywarły wpływ na akceptację niektórych chrześcijańskich pojęć, takich jak trójca, nieśmiertelna dusza i symbol krucyfiksu ale wbrew niektórym przekonaniom, koncepcje te nie są biblijne lecz pogańskie. Oczywistym jest że w powszechnej świadomości społeczeństw zjawisko piractwa i łupieżczych wypraw jakie miały miejsce w średniowieczu na Morzu Bałtyckim i Morzu Północnym, kojarzy się prawie wyłącznie z żywiołem pochodzącymi ze Skandynawii, nazywanym potocznie Wikingami (viking to zajęcie - łupienie, piractwo etc ale tak się przyjęła ta nazwa) To bardzo zafałszowany pogląd rozpowszechniany metodą tzw."hollywoodzką". Tymczasem przez ponad 200 lat na wodach tych dominowali Słowianie. Winę za ten fałszywy obraz ponosi też Polska nie dbająca o propagowanie tej wiedzy na zachodzie. Słowianie jako lud byli nieporównanie liczniejsi od Skandynawów i większą liczbą dokonywali wypraw. Wszystkie wybrzerza bałtyckie i pólnocnomorskie oraz wyspy były regularnie "odwiedzane" przez Połabian, Ranów i Pomorzan co doprowadziło do poważnego wyludnienia tych krajów. Jednak w mniejszym stopniu od Skandynawów zasiedlali oni zdobyte tereny. Floty nieustraszonych wikingów konsekwentnie omijają wybrzeża południowego Bałtyku. Tam mieszkają ci, którym nie trzeba się narażać, bo siła ich wojowników odcisnęła już piętno na mieszkańcach skandynawskiej ziemi. Aby chronić się przed tymi wojownikami wikingowie budują solidne twierdze, obwarowują światynie i murowane zamki. Kim są pogromcy wikingów? Ich kraj ludy północy nazywają VENDLAND <3 Chrześcijańscy książęta i królowie składają dary ich pogańskim bogom oraz płacą daninę, czyli dań /okup/ od Danów. Ich piękna i dumna królowa (Świętosława), sławiona przez Sagi jako Sygryda Storrada decyduje o losach normańskich i angielskich władców, a jej dzieci władają Anglią, Danią, Szwecją i Norwegią. Władców plemiennych wspólnot tych nieustraszonych żeglarzy tytułowano królami, a jeden z nich został Morskim Królem. Wyprawy potężnych wikingów starały się omijać ich wybrzeża i grody, aż do połowy XI wieku! A później - odpowiedzią na każdy normański najazd były - pustoszące wyspy duńskie i Skanię - odwetowe wyprawy niezwyciężonych flot jedynych żeglarzy, przed którymi drżeli nieustraszeni wikingowie: wojowników słowiańskiej chąsy wolińskich, wieleckich i obodrzyckich plemion z Wolina i Kamienia, portów Rugii, czy Szczecina. Badacze oszacowali że Ranowie wybili 1/3 populacji ówczesnej Danii i przez całe dziesięciolecia pies z kulawą nogą nie chciał się osiedlać na duńskim wybrzeżu i ziemia ta leżała odłogiem. Znany duński kronikarz Saxo pisze o potędze chąśników: " W owych czasach rozzuchwalili się piraci: od granic Słowian, aż po rzekę Eiderę wszystkie wsie na wschodzie opuszczone przez mieszkańców leżały odłogiem. Zelandia, wyczerpana i wyniszczona od południa i wschodu, pozostawała w odrętwieniu. Na Fionii rozboje nie pozostawiły niczego oprócz garstki mieszkańców. Falstria, zwarta nie tyle swym obszarem, co odwagą i męstwem mieszkańców wyrównywała niedostatki małości ... Lollandia zaś, chociaż od Falstrii okazalsza, starała się uzyskać spokój za okup w pieniądzach. Reszta pustką zaległa".﻿ BUDOWNICTWO SŁOWIAŃSKIE Słowianie w niektórych dziedzinach, nie tylko nie byli prymitywni, jak twierdzili (i twierdzą nadal) naukowcy niemieccy, ale znacznie wyprzedzali sąsiednie ludy. Dziedziną w której nikt nie mógł się równać ze Słowianami, było np. budownictwo drewniane.Kiedy w 406/407 r Vandalowie wraz z Alanami, Swebami i wieloma innymi mniejszymi ludami przekraczają zamarznięty Ren w sylwestrowa noc przyszły wódz Vandalów i Hunów dorasta już w Panonii. Kolejnym dowodem na istnienie lechii jest to że znajdujemy liczne pozostałości bóstwa z trzema głowami w całej Europie Najwyższy szczyt Słowenii: Triglav (dosłownie trzy głowy ) sugeruje, że w starożytności znajdowała się w tym miejscu pogańska świątynia poświęcona bóstwu słowiańskiemu. Triglavski Park Narodowy, Słowenia - znajduje się na północnym zachodzie Słowenii w Alpach Julijskich. To jedyny park narodowy w całym kraju. Większość parku stanowi wysokogórski las, a góraTriglav (2864 m n.p.m.) jest symbolem Słowenii. Jako ciekawostke dodam że... Fryderyk II Wielki - król Prus w latach 1740–1786 twierdził, że Wandalowie- Słowianie czcili boga o imieniu TRIGLAV i że można było zobaczyć jego portret w Harlungsberg w Brandenburgii (dzisiejszy Marienburg) ;) * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triglaw Miejscowość TRIGLAV znajdowała się również bardzo blisko Renu po germańskiej stronie, o czym ostatnio mówił mi znajomy ale nie ma jej na żadnej starożytnej mapie, zostało to wycięte Strona TRIGLAV NATIONAL PARK * https://www.slovenia.info/…/visit-triglav-national-park-wit… Zdjęcia niżej - 3 x góra TRIGLAV i 2 słoweńskie mapy z 1000 BC﻿ Niemcy przywłaszczyli sobie Arminiusza, od Cherusków i od Lasu Teutoburskiego od 9 roku n.e budują swoją historię na kłamstwach a nam dali 1900 lat pózniej Józefa Pilsudskiego który przyjechał w 1918 wprost z Magdeburga. 8 listopada 1918 Pilsudski został zwolniony z twierdzy magdeburskiej i po dwóch dniach przybywa do Warszawy, gdzie czekały go gorące powitania. O Arminiuszu i Cheruskach, oraz o pojmowaniu nazwy GERMANIA kiedyś i dzisiaj 2 artykuły Adriana Leszczyńskiego 1) https://bialczynski.pl/2016/10/02/adrian-leszczynski/ 2) http://www.taraka.pl/germania_i_germanie O Piłsudskim mam książkę w 4 częściach : Ryszard Świętek - "Lodowa ściana. Sekrety polityki Józefa Piłsudskiego 1904-1918", Chciałem dodać te 4 części w nagłówku ale wyskoczyło odrazu ostrzeżenie o "spamie", więc tu nie będę jej wrzucał bo cały post poleci do kosza. Dla zainteresowanych priv lub poszukać sobie samemu pdf-u w internecie poprostu ;) Książka jest słabo dostępna - w bibliotekach można często zapoznać się z nią jedynie na miejscu, zaś na rynku antykwarycznym kosztuje kilkaset złotych. Książka ukazała się w 1998 r. Potężnych rozmiarów publikacja, oparta na imponującej kwerendzie archiwalnej, prasowej, pamiętnikarskiej - jest z pewnością jedną z najważniejszych prac dotyczących postaci Józefa Piłsudskiego oraz działalności jego obozu politycznego od wojny rosyjsko-japońskiej do zakończenia I wojny światowej. Współpraca Piłsudskiego z wywiadami, w latach 1904-1905 japońskim, później z austriackim i niemieckim, miała rzekomo wg autora przynieść zwiększenie zainteresowania tych państw kwestią polską. Opis książki tu: https://tezeusz.pl/lodowa-sciana-sekrety-polityki-jozefa-pilsudskiego-1904-1918-ryszard-swietek Kronika Prokosza mówi jasno. Są spory czy Jezus był postacią historyczną co dla Slowian jest bez znaczenia, katolicy się powinni zastanowić, natomiast Slowianie powinni wziąć pod lupe Prokosza i może zastanowić się czy Prokosz był postacią historyczną?? To dla nas ważniejsze bo jeśli nie był to z automatu Kronika to falsyfikat i wszyscy którzy gadają o tym co jest treścią Kroniki Prokosza muszą przeprosić wszystkich Słowian za dezinformację i gadanie głupot ;) Prokosz wyprowadza nam dzieje od Sarmaty od 1800 BC, pisze Kronikę w 936 roku, w jego poczcie jest niesamowicie duża luka miedzy 9 a 10 królem ponad 900 lat, nie wiemy gdzie funkcjonował benedyktyn Prokosz, w jakim klasztorze i pod kim, bylo to 30 lat przed oficjalnym chrztem Polski wiec chyba nie w Polsce bo u nas jeszcze chyba klasztorów benedyktyńskich nie było w I polowie X wieku.... https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kronika_Prokosza Potem mamy przeskok do generała Morawskiego który prezentuje rękopis Niemcewiczowi w 1825 roku czyli 889 lat po rzekomym napisaniu Kroniki przez Prokosza. Gdzie podziewał się rękopis przez 9 wieków?? Tego nie wiemy, i jak przetrwał prawie 900 lat, ktoś musiał na niego "chuchać i dmuchać", to jest 30 pokoleń ( pokolenie =30 lat) więc z rąk do rąk ten "skarb" musiałbyć przekazywany i zapewne ukrywany przed Niemcami, Krzyżakami, Czechami, Moskalami, Tatarami, Szwedami i wszystkimi innymi którzy przez 9 wieków pustoszyli czasem naszą Ojczyznę. Niemcewicz (mason) uznał kronikę za autentyk, i zaprezentował rękopis w Towarzystwie Warszawskim Przyjaciół Nauk. W tym samym roku rękopis wydał drukiem Hipolit Kownacki, który także przełożył tekst kroniki na łacinę.. Fałszerstwo tej kroniki już w ciągu roku od jej wydania wykazał Joachim Lelewel (mason), odnajdując w Wilnie jej rękopis opatrzony datą 21 czerwca 1764 roku i wskazujący na Dyjamentowskiego jako jego autora, dokonując następnie krytycznego rozbioru jej treści. Przybysław Dyjamentowski znany był powszechnie jako fałszerz dokumentów historycznych, zajmował się tworzeniem fałszywych genealogii rodów magnackich i fikcyjnych źródeł opisujących najstarsze dzieje Polski" https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Przybys%C5%82aw_Dyjamentowski Generał Morawski twierdzi że znalazł Kronikę na żydowskim kramie w Lublinie na którym żyd wyrywał kartki i owijał nią korzenie, generał służył w Lublinie istotnie ale generałowie raczej nie latają po żydowskich kramach, żydowskie kramy na bazarach w XIX wieku to były dla plebsu a nie dla generałów, teraz generałowie tez po bazarach nie latają, nic się nie zmieniło. 10 czy 11 stron w pdf, każdy powinien to sobie przeczytać to może mu się poglądy na tzw. Kronikę Prokosza bardziej wykrystalizują Istnieje oczywiście zament w kronikach lecz to nie podważa faktu istnienia lechii. Przykład: Czy krak to GONDEGUSLUS/GODEGISEL czy był CORSICO/KRAK i GODEGISEL - dwóch królów wandalów? Wersja 1 Korsiko - od 405 do 407 n.e. Król Vandalów, zwany Gondeguslus, Crocco lub Corisco, ur. ok. 360, na terenie obecnych Węgrzech, umiera w Sylwestra-Nowy rok 406/407 n.e. podczas przeprawy Vandalów przez Ren, dochodzi do bitwy, Frankowie wycinają 20,000 Vandalów, ratują ich w ostatniej chwili Alanowie Wersja 2 Vandalowie i mieszanki ludów dzielą się na dwie grupy. Jedna pozostaje. Inna emigruje. Godigisel, Godegisel (lat. Godigisclos, Godegisilus( 359-406) to drugi z królów Vandalów, wg Nugenta wyemigrował z częścią społeczeństwa. Zginął w bitwie w czasie forsowania przez Vandalów Renu Ten który pozostał ze względu na niejasne pochodzenie mógłby stanowić nową linię, Wg Uphagena i Nugenta jest to władca Cracco, wymieniony w zachodnioeuropejskich rocznikach który ok. 413 r. pustoszy Galię. KADŁUBEK U nas pierwszy raz został opisany przez Wincentego Kadłubka. Krak (Krakus lub Gracchus) − legendarny władca Polaków, założyciel Krakowa. Według Kadłubka, którego świadectwo jest najstarsze, miał być jednym z książąt czy namiestników Polaków walczących z Galami w Panonii lub Karyntii (kronikarz nie stwierdza tego wprost), po czym został wybrany królem i dał początek zorganizowanemu państwu polskiemu. Krak jest ojcem Wandy więc czemu Wanda datowana jest na rok 730 a Krak jest datowany ponad 300 lat wcześniej we wszystkich zródlach?? Albo ginie na Renie jako Godegisel = Gindeguslus w 406 /407 albo pustoszy Galię w 413? Nie ma tu nigdzie 8 wieku, jest początek 5 wieku związany z bitwą Vandalów z Frankami lub z rajdem Vandalów z Panonii przez Galię do Hiszpanii Jako ciekawostka - August Bielowski używa słowa LĘCHICI zamiast Vandalowie 5 plansz i link, podkreśliłem to co wyżej napisałem „Polacy jeszcze teraz około Zielonych Świąt czczą bożków Alado, Gardzyna, Yesse...” (Postilla Husitae anonymi, przed 1450 r.) - połowa XV wieku...taka to chrystianizacja ludu była ;) http://www.bogowiepolscy.net/lado-lada.html Dopiero Jezuici skatoliczyli zwykłych Polaków a zaczęli w 1565 roku w Braniewie otwierając szkołę Już dawno przyjęto w historiografii, że Wandalowie przybyli ze Skandynawii, bo tak pisał Tacyt. Tezę tę obalili jednak polscy archeologowie. Znaleziska z obszaru północnej Polski są starsze co najmniej o kilka pokoleń od tych z Danii i Szwecji – twierdzi prof. Andrzej Kokowski, archeolog i współautor albumu „Wandalowie – strażnicy bursztynowego szlaku”. Więc niewiadomo jak to z tą migracja do końca było. W 2008 roku znaleziono grób ze spalonymi prochami 3-letniego dziecka pod Jarocinem. Dziecko pochodziło prawdopodobnie z arystokratycznej rodziny, bo wyprawiono je na tamten świat z łyżką i srebrnym pucharkiem, na owej łyżce jest runiczny napis. O tym i nie tylko tutaj : https://www.religie.424.pl/nasi-bracia-wandalowie,3277,arti… A niżej o Vandalach Silingach. Odkryte osady Silingów znajdowały się w pobliżu kilku dzisiejszych miejscowości gminy Żarów, w województwie dolnośląskim, w powiecie świdnickim, Najstarsza z nich zlokalizowana w pobliżu Przyłęgowa, datowana jest na lata ok. 70-260 n.e. Trzy pozostałe funkcjonowały w latach ok. 260-310 n.e. oraz w latach ok. 310-450 n.e. Inne osady kultury przeworskiej zlokalizowane były w obrębie Krukowa (1osada), Mielęcina (2 osady - 150-320 n.e.) i Wierzbnej (1 osada - 310-450 n.e). Słowianie połabscy mogą być kolejnym dowodem, jako że to moi ulubieńcy nr 2 po Vandalach a nie np Scyci Białczyńskiego to często nimi "spamuje" W drugiej połowie XI i w pierwszej XII wieku Słowianie dominowali na zachodnim Bałtyku. Obodrzyce, Ranowie z Rugii i niektóre ludy wieleckie zamieszkiwali tereny nadbałtyckie, i już od 8-9 wieku??(ah ten czas fantomowy ;) ) prowadziły intensywną morską działalność handlową i wojenną. Obodrzyce zajmowali i łupili Hamburg kilka razy. Osiedlali się też w Skandynawii Także Słowianie pomorscy, przede wszystkim Wolinianie i Szczecinianie, znani byli Skandynawom jako bezlitośni piraci oraz najeźdźcy. Zachowały się opisy licznych słowiańskich wypraw przeciwko ludom Północy, nie tylko łupieskich, ale też zakrojonych na szeroką skalę akcji militarnych wspartych międzynarodowymi sojuszami dyplomatycznymi. W 1043 r. połączone floty plemion słowiańskich rozbiły armadę norwesko-duńskiego króla Magnusa, po czym lądowa armia Obodrzyców złupiła południową Jutlandię, a równocześnie ich statki okrążyły Danię, pustosząc po drodze liczne osiedla, w tym duży port Ribe. Z kolei najbogatsze duńskie miasto Hedeby (położone niedaleko dzisiejszego Szlezwiku) przynajmniej dwukrotnie padało łupem Słowian, a ich napad z roku 1066, prowadzony przez księcia obodrzyckiego Błusa, położył kres istnieniu tego sławnego portu. W 1135 r. Słowianie wyruszyli przeciw samej stolicy Danii, Roskilde, której nie był w stanie obronić król Eryk. Rok później Pomorzanie pod wodzą księcia Racibora zdobyli i doszczętnie spalili jeden z najważniejszych ośrodków handlowych Północy - Konungahelę (leżącą nieopodal dzisiejszego Göteborga). Znane są też przypadki, kiedy na sam widok statków słowiańskich umykały całe floty wikińskie – tak było w 1135 r., kiedy rejteradą w obliczu łodzi bojowych Pomorzan popisał się wspomniany już duński król Eryk. Część naukowców zakłada, że doszło albo do kilku krótkotrwałych, za to licznych fal migracyjnych Słowian, albo też był to proces długofalowy, w którym uczestniczyły małe grupy ludzi. Zapewne w pierwszym okresie celem były większe ośrodki handlowe Północy, gdzie osiedlali się słowiańscy kupcy i rzemieślnicy - przede wszystkim garncarze. W Skandynawii produkcja naczyń kuchennych stała na niskim poziomie, dlatego ceniono tam ceramikę słowiańską, która była tak dobrej jakości, że niektóre jej rodzaje uznawano za produkty luksusowe. Kronikarz Adam z Bremy autor „Dziejów biskupów Kościoła hamburskiego” twierdził, że jeszcze w XI stuleciu żyjący tam przybysze zza wód Bałtyku zachowywali etniczną odrębność.﻿ Katastrofalny dla Bizancjum najazd Słowian na Bałkany w VI w. był skutkiem wojny wandalskiej Belizariusza. (mapa) To że maleńka armia słowiańska ZAWALIŁA ŚWIAT RZYMSKI jest kazusem bizantyjskiej cenzury, która zakazała pisania o Vandalach, aby nie wywoływać paniki. Z tej racji szczegółowa relacja Prokopiusza z Cezarei o zdobyciu przez tą maleńką armię miasta Toperos nad Morzem Egejskim jest niekompletna, gdyż miasto było bronione przez regularną armię bizantyjską a Słowianie, po zdobyciu tej twierdzy, wymordowali 25,000 mężczyzn, czego 2 tysiące desperatów dokonać nie mogło. Toperos leżało nad morzem gdyż owe 2 oddziały słowiańskie, które dopiero po walkach przystąpiły do oblężenia Toperos, były armią rozpoznawczą, która umożliwiła desant flocie wandalskiej, która zdobyła Toperos i dokonała rzezi. Wypędzeni przez Belizariusza z Kartaginy Moskwa i Rus dokonali najpierw podboju Ilirii zdobywając Singidunum, który przemianowali na BELGRAD, potem dokonali podboju Wysp Brytyjskich, zakładając tam Królestwo Murcji, aby potem powrócić nas Bałkany i zdobyć Athos, co było wstępem OBLĘŻENIA KONSTNTYNOPOLA. Dlatego właśnie w r. 550 przybyli na Śląsk starsi synowie Moskwy, Lech i Czech, żeby prosić Sejm Wandalski we Wrocławiu o pomoc przy oblężeniu Konstantynopola. Z Wrocławia odesłano braci do Legnicy, gdzie Więc Dziadoszan wysłał armię pod Konstantynopol, co było fundacją LECHICKIEJ POLSKI. Konstantynopol został uwolniony w 558 r. przez I armię awarską w sile 60,000 wojowników konnych, którzy przybyli z Azji Mniejszej przez most z galer. Moskwa wycofał się do Kosowa, ale armia bizantyjska ruszyła w górę Dunaju a Awarowie po przeprawieniu się przez Dunaj po moście z galer również poszli na zachód. Król Sklawinów Daurentios przyjął ultimatum awarskie ze śmiechem, i kazał posłów torturować, w trakcie czego ci ujawnili, że pomiędzy armiami awarską a bizantyjską PŁYNIE FLOTA BIZANTYJSKA. Lech i Czech mieli kilka godzin na ewakuację Belgradu, a ponieważ Welina nie chciała o tym słyszeć to bracia zamordowali ją... Na mocy pokoju w Adrianopolu w r. 568 cesarz dał Rusowi za ewakuację Bałkanów Włochy, które ten sprzedał zaraz Longobardom za naddunajską Bohemię dla Czecha, za co otrzymał od Lecha Smoleńsk. W r. 2000 miała być opublikowana we Frankfurcie nad Menem mapa POLSKI/LECHII z roku 565, ze stolicą w KALISZU. Mapa nie została jednak wydana, gdyż Niemcy zarzucili jej, że ziemie na południe do górnej Wisły i Odry były okupowane przez Awarów, którzy wyprawiali się tędy na Paryż – ale była to okupacja a nie aneksja. Na mocy rozejmu pod Paryżem Awarowie wycofali się za Ren, który w ten sposób stał się granicą zachodnią LEHII ze stolicą w Kaliszu. Rozpowszechnienie idei megalitycznej wymagało odpowiedniego uspołecznienia zbiorowości ludzkich. Funkcjonowania na tyle dobrze rozwiniętych i wydajnych ugrupowań, żeby były w stanie sprostać realizacji wspólnych wartości, których wyrazem była architektura megalityczna. Przygotowania, przetransportowania i użycia przy konstruowaniu zaplanowanej budowli dziesiątek i setek tysięcy kilogramów materiałów, w tym głazów, czy bloków skalnych ważących wiele ton. Źródeł ekspansji idei budowy megalitów neolitycznych na kontynencie europejskim upatruje się w rozpowszechnieniu wierzeń powiązanych z silnie rozwiniętym kultem zmarłych, dla których stawiano monumentalne grobowce użytkowane niekiedy przez dłuższy czas do chowania kolejnych zmarłych i jako miejsce odprawiania obrzędów. Niebagatelne znaczenie w tych wierzeniach miał także kult astralny, przede wszystkim solarny, odnoszący się do cykli astronomicznych, odzwierciedlających się w zmianach pór roku i doby, mających wpływ na periodyczne zamieranie i odradzanie się części świata ożywionego. Wyrażał się on nie tylko orientacją grobowców względem stron świata (często na osi wschód-zachód) Megality pomorskie najczęściej były ustawiane na osi wschód-zachód. Pomorskie grobowce megalityczne były budowane przede wszystkim w 4 tysiącleciu p.n.e. Rozpoznane na Pomorzu megality występują pojedynczo, bądź tworzą cmentarzyska złożone z kilku, kilkunastu, a nawet z ponad dwudziestu grobowców (w Myśliborkach na południowym skraju ziemi pyrzyckiej). Szacuje się, że takich cmentarzysk mogło być przeszło 70. Tworzą one kilka skupisk. Największe i najliczniejsze odnotowano w rejonie w rejonie pyrzycko-stargardzkim. Mniejsze znajdują się na północno-wschodniej rubieży Puszczy Goleniowskiej i na Wyspie Chrząszczewskiej, czy w rejonie Myśliborza, gdzie ostatnio odnotowano zwarte występowanie megalitów na niewielkim obszarze. Skupiska grobowców megalitycznych są także na Pomorzu Środkowym, w okolicach Borkowa i Mostowa oraz we wschodniej części, gdzie zwarta enklawa występuje nad środkowym biegiem rzeki Łupawy. Dominującą formą grobowców megalitycznych na Pomorzu są wydłużone nasypy z obstawami kamiennymi u podstawy. Wyróżnia się przy tym kształty trapezowate długie i bardzo długie, niemal trójkątne, niekiedy z bokami lekko załamanymi do środka, tworzącymi w partii wierzchołkowej tzw. ogon. Występują także formy zbliżone do prostokąta (np. Borkowo). Rozmiary grobowców są zróżnicowane. Ich długość najczęściej osiąga kilkadziesiąt (80–20) metrów, choć niekiedy znacznie przekracza nawet 100 m (np. Kurcewo, Rościn). Są jednak i mniejsze (Łupawa, Łabuń Wielki), mierzące po kilkanaście lub kilka metrów. Średnia długość grobowców trapezowatych w grupie łupawskiej wynosi nieco ponad 29 m, przy czym mieści się w przedziale od 9 do 56 m.﻿ Wenetowie sa przodkami Wandalów czyli Słowian a według Nestora praojczyzną Słowian była Pannonia. Słowianie zdobywając Kartaginę założyli tam Królestwo Wandalów i Alanów, które przetrwalo 100 lat i zostali pokonani w 533 r. przez bizantyjską armie cesarza Justyniana na czele której stał Belizariusz. Ruski kronikarz napisał : „Od tych Słowian rozeszli się oni po ziemi i przezwali mianami swoimi, gdzie siedli na jakim miejscu. I tak przyszedłszy siedli nad rzeką zwaną Morawa i nazwali się Morawianami, a drudzy Czechami się nazwali, a ci, takoż Słowianie, Chorwatami białymi, Serbami i Chorątanami. Gdy bowiem Włosi Longobardowie naszli na Słowian dunajskich i usadowiwszy się między nimi ciemiężyli ich, Słowianie owi przyszedłszy siedli nad Wisłą i przezwali się Lęchami, a od tych Lęchów przezwali się jedni Polanami, drudzy Lęchowie Łutyczami Lucicy-Wieleci, inni Mazowszanami, inni Pomorzanami”﻿ mi sie wydaje ze kopiec Wandy to teatrzyk i usypano 20,000 m3 ziemi po to zeby utwierdzic nas ze Wanda zyla w 8 wieku a żyla w 5 wieku, przypadkiem 300 lat wczesniej i byla ostatnią królową polskich Vandalów, po smierci Vandy jest bałagan i potem Attyla W jednej z kronik południowo włoskich z końca XI w. napisanej między 1082 a 1102 r. autorstwa greckiego kronikarza Lupusa Protospata z Bari jest wzmianka o Wandalach. Późniejszych wydań tejże kroniki jest wiele, ale najstarszy i najbardziej prawdopodobny, najbliższy oryginalnej wersji jest tekst zawierający taką wzmiankę w związku z walkami, jakie prowadzili Grecy z Saracenami na Sycylii w pierwszej połowie XI w., a brzmi ona tak: „1027. Despotus Nicus in Italiam descendit cum ingentibus copiis: Russorum, Wandalorum, Tureorum, Bulgarorum, Brunchorum, Macedonum, aliarumque nationum, ad Siciliam capiendam.﻿ Teoria autochtoniczna Kostrzewskiego z roku 1913 była odpowiedzią na powstałą kilka lat wcześniej teorię allochtoniczną, pogląd umieszczający siedziby wczesnych Słowian bardziej na wschodzie, w dorzeczu Dniepru. https://pl.wikipedia.org/…/Teoria_autochtonicznego_pochodze… W latach 60-tych XX wieku odkryto, że związana z przybyciem do Bohemii Słowiańskich Czechów ceramika praska pochodzi znad Dunaju, co przeczyło teorii Kostrzewskiego Ten koronny argument przeciw Kostrzewskiemu jest tłumaczony przez polski i czeski mit o Lechu i Czechu, którzy w 550 r. przybyli na Dolny Śląsk z Panonii. Mówila o tym znajdującą się w Archiwum Koronnym na Wawelu Kronika Wielka, która zaginęła w czasie Potopu szwedzkiego. Fragmenty Kroniki Wielkiej zachowały się w Kronice Polskiej Kadłubka. Kadłubek nie mógł jej eksponować ze względu na "konkurencję dynastyczną" Z różnych opisów wynika, że Lech i Czech przybyli na Dolny Śląsk w charakterze jałmużników, prosząc Wiece we Wrocławiu i Dreźnie o pomoc dla oblegających Konstantynopol Vandalów Afrykańskich. Wiec wrocławski odesłał Lecha do Legnicy, gdzie wiec Dziadoszan ulitował się i wysłał armię pod Konstantynopol. Tak zaczęła się wielka kariera Lecha "Afrykańskiego", co potwierdza Kronika Bawarska pisząc, że Polacy są potomkami rozbitych przez Justyniana Oddziałów Vandalskich. Stanisław Sarnicki napisał zaś w r. 1565, że Lech mieszkał z bratem w Vandalskiej Chorwacji, skąd zostali zaproszeni przez Wandalów mieszkających na północy. Gdy królowa Ostrogotów Amalasunta zezwoliła Belizariuszowi na korzystanie z portów Sycylii to Sejm Vandalski w Kartaginie uchwalił przeniesienie się całego ludu do Dalmacji a chcącym bronić Afryki pozostawiono tylko insygnia rzymskie i skarbiec jerozolimski. Po bitwie pod Bihaczem w r. 536 Vandalowie Afrykańscy zajęli Singidunum, które nazwali Belgradem, a wobec wyprawy Belizariusza do Hiszpanii w roku 550 oblegli Konstantynopol. Zwycięstwa kosztowały Bizancjum utratę Półwyspu Bałkańskiego, który w trakcie tych wojen został zeslawizowany. Konstantynopol został uratowany w roku 558 przez sprowadzonych przez dyplomację bizantyjską Awarów. Armie Vandalów Śląskich wycofały się po zewnętrznym łuku Karpat a Vandalowie Afrykańscy przewieźli swe skarby Dunajem z Belgradu do Posonium, które zaczęto zwać Bratysławą. W roku 562 Awarowie dokonali okupacji ziem czeskich, ale w roku 568 zawarto pokój, na mocy którego Vandalowie Afrykańscy zwrócili Bizantyjczykom Bałkany za Włochy, które oddali Longobardom za Panonię dla Awarów i Bohemię dla Vandalów. Ci Wandalowie, którzy nie chcieli uznać władzy bizantyjskiej na Bałkanach, dostali do wyboru przesiedlenie się do Bohemii Czecha lub wywędrowania z Rusem nad Dźwinę. To tłumaczy dlaczego ceramika praska jest starsza nad Dunajem niż Wełtawą, co w niczym nie przeczy teorii Kostrzewskiego, że Wenetowie byli Słowianami,o czym donosi śpiewka historyczna: BYLIŚMY WANDALAMI A PO LECHU JESTEŚMY POLAKAMI...﻿ CIEKAWOSTKA Językiem kościoła w średniowiecznej Polsce była łacina, ale wraz z nasileniem się osadnictwa niemieckiego, powszechnej lokacji miast i wsi na prawie magdeburskim następuje proces germanizacji, język niemiecki swoją ekspansywnością zaczyna zastępować język słowiański, język Polaków. Arcybiskup Jakub Świnka walczył z rosnącym w siłę żywiołem niemieckim. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jakub_%C5%9Awinka W tym też celu zwołał 6 stycznia 1285 w Łęczycy synod, na którym pisał: „Ale i inne nieszczęścia pomnożyły się w kraju przez napływ tego narodu (tj. Niemców), albowiem naród polski jest przez nich uciskany znieważany, nękany wojnami, pozbawionych chwalebnych praw i zwyczajów ojczystych”. Wydano wówczas ustawy, które wręcz nakazały mówić kazania w języku polskim. W swoich wystąpieniach ciągle podkreślał zagrożenie ze strony sąsiedniej kultury niemieckiej. Dbał również o rolę Wielkopolski jako ośrodka zjednoczeniowego. Rozporządzeniem synodu łęczyckiego był również nakaz w trakcie odprawiania nabożeństw odśpiewania: "Translatio sancti Adalberti". Nieznana jest data powstania pieśni, ale była to pieśń szeroko znana w średniowiecznej Polsce. Autor psalmu zwraca się do narodu nawróconych Vandalów ażeby wysławiali Boga za światłość wiary, której niejako kagańcem stał się św. Wojciech. Arcybiskup doskonale wiedział kim byli Polacy i nakazał regularne śpiewanie pieśni w polskich kościołach. Katolicki biskup Świnka musiał również doskonale wiedzieć ,że Vandale byli Arianami czyli tą wersją chrześcijaństwa, którą katolicy uznawali za heretycką, oraz o tym że część z nich pozostała przy pogaństwie i wierze praojców. Zadziałała tutaj chyba zasada "wyższej konieczności" i odwołania się do korzeni Polaków żeby wzmocnić w nich narodowego ducha zagrożonego germanizacją. Niemcy wtedy nawet jeszcze nie śmieli sobie naszych Vandalów przywłaszczać Świnka miał swiadomość, że Słowianie to nie są kundle które przyszły z nad bagien Prypeci z terenów dzisiejszej Rusi bo gdyby tak było to w modlitwach i pieśniach średniowiecznych byłby na ten temat jakiś ślad. Zatem wiedział o pochodzeniu Polaków-Słowian, wiedział, że pochodzą z rodu "pogańskich" Wandalów (gens Wandalorum), a jak żywa była ta pamięć w średniowiecznej Polsce świadczą słowa inwokacji "Translatio sancti Adalberti" : "Benedic regem cunctorum, Conversa gens Vandalorum, Te splendor illuminavit, Quem oriens destinavit, Adalbertus Christi verna Tua exstitit lucerna." Czyli coś w ten deseń : "Błogosławmy Króla naszego Niech na powracający do wiary naród Vandalów Spłynie Chwała i jasne światło lampy jego Sługi Chrystusowego" GOCI Do XVIII wieku nikt nie miał wątpliwości że Goci, Vandalowie, a nawet Burgundowie czy Longbardowie to ludy Słowiańskie i posługujące się językiem słowiańskim. Można to wyczytać w kronikach. To król Polski tytułowany był królem Gotów i Vandalów. Bo Polacy dobrze znali swoich przodków. Przecież "germanizacja" terenów pomiędzy Łabą a Odrą rozpoczęła się dopiero w XI wieku a ostatecznie zakończyła się w XIX. W starożytności tereny między Łabą a Wisłą zamieszkiwali Słowianie (czytać Tacyta) Tacyt wyraźnie ich odróznia od plemion teutonskich na północnym zachodzie. Jak by tu nie kombinować to nie da się wepchnąć żadnych niemieckojęzycznych ludzi na tereny dzisiejszej Polski, pierwsi byli Krzyżacy których zaprosiliśmy w XIII wieku, żadnych wcześniejszych nigdy nie było, nie ma na to żadnych dowodów ani materialnych ani kronikarskich. Wszystkie oryginalne zapiski wandalskie czy gockie to odmiany - dialekty znacznie bliższe słowianskim niż niemieckim, to języki podobne raczej do kaszubskiego czy śląskiego a nie do niemieckiego. Różnice między różnymi dialektami na podstawie "Ojcze nasz" https://www.salon24.pl/u/lusatia/721412,ojcze-nasz Biblia z Wulfilli powstala w XVI wieku a nie w VI, zas Getica Jordanesa a dokladniej Kasjodora tez nie jest oryginałem. Ale warto ją przeczytać. Cała historia Gotów to bajka wymyslona w XIX wieku. Dlatego warto przeczytać Geticę i interpretować ją w świetle prawdy. Mam ją tu w pdf: https://www.academia.edu/…/Jordanes_O_pochodzeniu_i_czynach… Okazuje się ze nie ma żadnych problemów aby uznać jej zgodność z wersją że Goci to jedno z wielu Słowiańskich plemion. Getica, książka z roku ok. 551, opisuje Słowian jako część Wenetów http://www.poselska.nazwa.pl/…/getica-ksiazka-z-roku-ok-551… Oliwy do ognia dolewa najstarsza znana mapa Skandynawii wykonana przez Olausa Magnusa w 1539 r., która pokazuje Ostrogotów i Wizygotów w Szwecji. Czyżby mieszkając w Szwecji nie wiedział on, że ten podział nastąpił dopiero w Europie południowej? Wchodzimy i jest powiększenie po kliknięciu : https://upload.wikimedia.org/…/f5/Carta_Marina-lightened.jpg Najnowsze badania genetyczne dzisiejszych ludzi oraz z odkryć archeologicznych potwierdzają, że Goci nie są wogóle spokrewnieni ze Skandynawami, są trochę spokrewnieni z Niemcami ale najbardziej są spokrewnieni z Polakami. * http://slowianieiukrytahistoriapolski.pl/…/go…/index,pl.html Wiadomo w XIX wieku wykrystalizował się naród niemiecki i musieli stworzyć sobie jakiś mit założycielski i wymyślić sobie jakichś przodków, więc się rozejrzeli dookoła i ukradli nam naszych przodków. Nie było z tym problemów, wszakże duża część dzisiejszej Polski byłą częścią państwa niemieckiego.﻿ "Bogom i przodkom wybudowano w mieście Gnieźnie najważniejszą świątynię, do której pielgrzymowano ze wszystkich stron." -- Jan Długosz (1455) "Lech - w mitologii zachodniosłowiańskiej i polskiej syn Pana, brat Czecha i Rusa, eponimiczny heros Lechitów-Polaków." -- Encyklopedia mitologii ludów indoeuropejskich, Andrzej Kempiński LECH Miejsce skąd do Gniezna przywędrował Lech w przekazach mityczny przodek Polan, Pomorzan i Połabian określa się bardzo konkretnie. Wg Kroniki Wielkopolskiej miała to być rzymska prowincja Panonia (obecne tereny Słowenii, Zachodnich Węgier, Austrii - w zlewisku Sawy i Dunaju). Wcześniej była to miejscówka Vandalów i Hunów. Na ile to informacja historyczna, a na ile mitologiczna trudno osądzić. Na temat przodków Lechitów staroruski kronikarz Nestor pisze, iż przybywszy z okolic naddunajskich : "siedli nad Wisłą i przezwali się Lachami, a od tych Lachów przezwali się jedni Polanami, drudzy Lachowie Lutyczanami, inni - Mazowszanami, inni - Pomorzanami". Wielu badaczy uznaje Lecha za postać jednoznacznie mitologiczną a nie historyczną, za herosa, półboga, mitycznego przodka Polaków. W przekazach Lech przecież synem leśnego boga Pana, buduje swą siedzibę w pobliżu gniazda orłów na wzgórzu, a od jego imienia zostaje nazwany lud Lechitów i kraina Lechia. Inne zródła piszą że Lech przybywa do Polski około 550 roku i ma to związek z upadkiem afrykańskich Vandalów w Kartaginie w 534 roku ( jeszcze dziś jakiś mój bohomaz będzie o tym) Kronika Bawarska pisze wprost, że Polacy to potomkowie rozbitych przez Justyniana ODDZIAŁÓW VANDALSKICH. Stanisław Sarnicki napisał w 1565 roku, że Lech mieszkał z bratem w Vandalskiej Chorwacji, skąd zostali zaproszeni przez Vandalów mieszkających na północy. Lech jest również wyraźnym odpowiednikiem między innymi Romulusa, mitycznego przodka Rzymian, syna boga Marsa i kapłanki Westy z rodu Eneasza - od imienia Romulusa zostaje nadana miastu i państwu nazwa. Pozostając na polskim podwórku mamy też polską badaczkę tematyki celtyckiej Janinę Rosen-Przeworską która zauważa w swojej "Ikonografii wschodnioceltyckiej", że termin Lech poświadczony jest również w językach celtyckich i posiada tam interesujące podwójne znaczenie: 1.kamień (cromlech), 2.bohater, heros, przodek. Pasuje to jak ulał do naszego Lecha jak i ustanowionego przez niego „kamiennego” sanktuarium w Gnieźnie. Niżej plansza a w linku mamy powiększenie - raz otwieramy, i dwa- mamy dobre przybliżenie Mi jest bliżej do Arkony niż do Doniecka, bo na Rugii jest Bałtykorum i Piratorum, Ranorum, a w Doniecku jest Scytorum - Żydorum. Vandalorum, Vends - <3 a scytorum, sarmatorum z dużymi wąsorum, i arkorum noeorum, żydorum nie. Nie czytam ani Bieszkorum, ani Biaczynskorum, bo to żydorum i scytorum propagandorum, tylko czytam jak na nas mówili inni i jak mapy wyglądały. Gotorum opalaja jaja nad Baltykiem ze 200 lat, Vandalorum jest 600 lat non stop, a Sarmatorum, i Scytorum ganiają kozice na Araratorum, proste myślenie jest najlepsze a skomplikorum, bibliorum i żydorum to glupota Ah ten czosnek...klei się wszystko i tutaj, masowa dezinformacja Słowian trwa w najlepsze, a stary zakon zawsze jest czujny. Miało być co innego o Scytach a wyszło całkiem przypadkiem tłumaczenie dobrego artykułu, kiedyś oni samoglosek nie wymawiali a jak odejmiemy samogłoski z imienia ISAAC ojca Izraela potem tak nazwanego to nam zostanie SC waga...."przodki", trzeba będzie napisać o nich duży post, rzuce wszystko inne bo mialem pisać co innego bo tematy czekają i bańka paruje od pomysłów, ale usiąde do tych naszych "praojców" z dalekiego wschodu, czy może z bliskiego wschodu ;) Scyci - koczowniczy kundel pochodzenia irańskiego, czasem ma R1a Herodot podaje, że Grecy nazywają ich Sciti; a Scytowie nazywali siebie Scoloti. Wg Greków, lud Scytów urodził się z połączenia Echidny i Heraklesa. Herakles przybył do Scytii, stracił swoje konie i żeby je odzyskać został zmuszony do kopulowania z potworem Echnidą. Potomkowie ich związku zgodnie z zamówieniem Heraklesa dla Echidny, musieli być w stanie rozciągnąć łuk i pas biodrowy jak on. Ci, którzy byli w stanie to zrobić, mogli pozostać w Scythii, inni nie. Tylko trzeci syn był w stanie wyciągnąć łuk I pas jak Herakles, a więc był to pierwszy król Scytii. Narazie mapy i księzniczka scytyjska 1, 2 -opisane 3- Starożytna mapa Azji Środkowej z geografią Ptolemeusza . Scytia jest podzielona na dwie części przez góry Imai ( Himalaje) 4- 180 BC, Vandale juz zeszli do nas albo zaraz zejdą, a Scyci są w tym czasie gdzieś w Mongolii, daleko na wschód od M.Kaspijskiego 5- Rekonstrukcja pochówku księżniczki scytyjskiej w kompleksie pogrzebowym w Towsta Mohyła, zdjęcie z włoskich zródel, u nas jest niedorozwoj standardowo, tylko opis Osady słowiańskie w północno-wschodniej Bawarii 8-12 wiek Link niemiecki tu : https://de.wikipedia.org/…/Slawische_Siedlungsnamen_in_Nord… Ten sam link po użyciu translatora tu Vandalowie - potomkowie Zachodnich Słowian czyli między innymi Polaków, wykopani u nas z ziemi Vandalscy wojownicy mieli genotyp zbliżony do ludności dzisiejszej Polski. Vandale "afrykańscy" mieli 35% R1a, 29% I2a i 24% R1b, Vandalowie przeszli do historii jako plemię "bezwzględnych" Barbarzyńców którzy zniszczyli Rzym w roku 455. Jest to watykańska propaganda, nic więcej. Lud ten żył na ziemiach dzisiejszej Polski, Czech i wschodnich Niemiec w okresie Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, aż do jego schyłku. I pózniej też ale już głównie na Pomorzu. Vandalowie ochraniali szlak bursztynowy i wytapiali tysiące ton stali w Barbaricum Wszelkie informacje o nich pochodzą z zewnątrz - od ich wrogów, nie doczekali się do tej pory głębszego zbadania, a jest to lud którego waleczni potomkowie żyją dzisiaj w Polsce, Niemczech i Czechach. Ich pismo i kroniki, nie są znane, wiele wskazuje na to, ze wszelkie o nich informacje pisane były zniszczone przez dynastie panujące w Niemczech i w Polsce na polecenie Kościoła katolickiego. Nie byli wygodni dla niemieckiego i polskiego kleru, zbyt groźni, zbyt waleczni, z fajną legendą, bo szli jak burza przez kolejne europejskie kraje takie jak Francja czy Hiszpania oraz byli piratami na Morzu Śródziemnym. Vandalowie z Panonii około 350-360 AD przeszli na Arianizm, nasi prawdopodobnie do końca pozostali przy pogaństwie i przy Słoneczku <3, nie ma żadnych informacji na ten temat niestety, wszystko jest wycięte. Arianizm jaki wyznawali w Kartaginie do 534 roku, został skutecznie zniszczony i wymazany z kart europejskiej historii. Vandalowie - przodkowie plemion lechickich i zachodnioslowiańskich.﻿ Germania Slavica (także Slavia Germanica) – termin historiograficzny w języku łacińskim określający krainę historyczną znajdującą się na wschód od wczesnośredniowiecznej teutońsko-słowiańskiej granicy językowej czyli na wschód od Łaby i Soławy. * https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germania_Slavica Między Odrą a Łabą żyli Słowianie Połabscy i jak chodzę sobie po internecie to dziś Niemcy bardziej pamiętają o nich niż My mimo tego że to My mieliśmy z nimi więcej wspólnego pod względem kulturowym, językowym czy etnicznym niż dzisiejsza Republika Federalna a ich władcy teutońscy, czyli kolejni cesarze niemieccy eksterminowali plemiona na tym obszarze, jest to paradoks, to samo dotyczy toponimów związanych z Wendami czyli Slowianami, na niemieckich stronach jest dużo map, artykułów a u nas poza grupą pasjonatów panuje bezmógowie. U nas bada się Azję, Ural, Kaukaz ale absolutnie nic wspólnego nie mamy ze Słowianami Połabskimi, do takich błędnych wniosków można dojść. 1) Miasta z przedrostkiem WEND w Niemczech i Austrii, w linku więcej nazw związanych z Wendami czyli Słowianami * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wenden 2) Slowiańskie osady za Odrą 6-12 wiek * https://www.hdbg.eu/karten/karten/detail/id/140 3) WENDLAND - mapa z międzynarodowego atlasu, gdzieś mi ucieklo zródlo w tej chwili 4) Niemcy nawet maja plansze po niemiecku o slowianskich lazniach, artykuł o tym kilka dni temu wrzucalem... * https://nordlichtblog.wordpress.com/…/die-slawen-teil-2-al…/ 5) Zamek w Schwerinie. Przez długi czas była to rezydencja książąt meklemburskich. * https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zamek_w_Schwerinie Już w 1526 roku Henryk V Zgodny książe meklemburski wyprowadzil jak po sznurku wladców Vandalów którzy siedzieli 600 lat na polskiej ziemi, tzw rekopis Schwerin, u nas to nikogo nie interesuje... * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schweriner_Bilderhandschrift U nas kroluje SISTAN, cytat z Białczynskiego - "Rzymianie bali się tego kierunku jak ognia. I słusznie – bo siły SIStanu były nieporównanie większe niż Rzymu i grabież coraz to nowych skrawków poczynając od Makodewy (Macedonii) i Dracji (Tracji) przez Gątię-Dachję (Getię-Dację), kradzież Anatolii – Orzawy znanej z kronik Ozyryjskich (Asyryjskich) przez Achijawę (Achaję) musiała doprowadzić Rzym do upadku. Upadek nastąpił pod nieustannym, trwającym 600 lat naporem, naporem Sistanu! Sistan nikomu niczego nigdy nie oddaje. Niech się strzegą inni złodzieje. Wydawało się, że wystarczająco przetrzepali im Rosjanie skórę, i że czegoś się nauczyli, ale oni nie rozumieją tej „łagodnej” lekcji. Zrozumieją dopiero lekcję prawdziwą. Są tacy bezczelni bo mają w sobie 40% sistańskiej krwi R1a oraz I1 i I2, ale zapominają, że Sistan karze także własną krew, która okazała się zdradziecka czyli „zła”, tak jak krew Gotów.".....i takie bzdury wypisuje główny "guru" Słowian w Polsce SISTAN to kraina geograficzno-historyczna w południowej Azji, we wschodniej części Wyżyny Irańskiej, na terytorium wschodniego Iranu, południowo-zachodniego Afganistanu i północno-zachodniego Pakistanu, nazwa ta została spopularyzowana przez głównego guru Słowian w Polsce a zarazem głównego dezinformatora czyli Czeslawa Białczyńskiego, który przeplata bardzo fajne artykuły zwyczajnym bełkotem, i sugeruje że Słowianie i Polacy są potomkami mieszkańców SISTANU, on sam czuje się potomkiem Scytów o czym wielokrotnie pisał, opowiada o niesamowitej potędze SISTANU która 600 lat napierała na Rzym aż biedny Rzym rozleciał się jak domek z kart, oraz że Słowianie mają z SISTANEM coś wspólnego, ze Scytami, z ta krainą a jednocześnie mówi że jesteśmy autochtonami. Ten bełkot sie nie łączy bo jeżeli jestesmy autochtonami to nie z SISTANU przecież i nie mówimy po irańsku w tej chwili. Wszyscy którzy ten bełkot powielają dolączają do grona dezinformatorów nawet jeśli kochają Słowianszczyznę, poprostu belkoczą nieświadomie. Mam około 200 map SLAVII z okresu od kultury przeworskiej do czasów Piastów, nigdzie nie ma SISTANU, być może dlatego że to mapy SLAVII a nie AZJI. Te pierdolenie glupot trzeba zwalczać z całą mocą bo jest to mącenie w słowiańskich głowach i lepsza jest na facebooku blondynka która robi 10 selfie dziennie i ma zamknięte napompowane kwasem hialuronowym za bardzo usta, niż pseudo-obudzeni Słowianie którzy dezinformują resztę. Niedługo nadejdzie koniec tych pseudo-autorytetów bo idzie świeże, młodsze, z prawdziwą wiedzą, z wiedzą o wymyślonym średniowieczu a dziadki typu Bieszk i Białczyński (obaj urodzeni w latach 50-tych i uformowani w PRL) zostaną "spakowani" i wyrzuceni z głowy każdego bystrego Słowianina :) Wszyscy którzy bełkoczą o SISTANIE będą wycinani z moich znajomych z uśmiechem na ustach lub mogą się wyciąć sami bo ja chce mieć tutaj prawdziwych Slowian a nie dezinformatorów i pozdrawiam normalnych i życzę miłego popołudniaZ kim napiłbyś/napiłabyś się wódeczki i pogadał/pogadała o starych czasach gdyby istniała możliwość podróży w czasie do dawnych wieków? a) z Ranami z Rugii z R1b ;) b) ze Scytami z lepianek nad Wołgą z R1a ;) Z pierwszym : Miejsce rozmowy - ładny słowiański, drewniany domek na Wolinie lub na Arkonie jest nawet ładna slowiańska łaznia czyli sauna, piękna okolica z widokiem na morze Tematy rozmowy - rajdy po Bałtyku i wycinanie i grabienie bogatych Duńczyków, pływanie na relaksie ze śledziem do Hiszpanii nawet, budowanie ładnych stateczków, Jomsvikings i Jomsborg, dawny Wolin i przystań na 300-350 statków, być może legendarna Wineta, rajd z Raciborem na Konungahele, i kupowanie dla pięknych Słowianek bursztynowych cacuszek Z drugim : Miejsce rozmowy - koc na ziemi na stepie nad Wołgą lub jaskinia w okolicach Uralu Tematy rozmowy - jak to jest spędzić cale życie na koniu??, czy krew zabitych wrogów jest smaczna?? czy zbieranie czaszek ubitych nieprzyjaciół ma sens?? jak długo trzeba nad ogniem piec uralską kozicę żeby nadawała się do jedzenia? i temat na fajrant - jak to jest utonąć w Morzu Czarnym w 396 roku będąc topionym przez uśmiechających się szeroko Hunów wcześniej widząc wycinkę całej swojej scytyjskiej populacji DWA LINKI 1) XIX wieczna filologia i historiografia nie przywróciła antycznej nazwy "Germanie" narodom i językom zwanym tak w starożytności, lecz zmonopolizowała ją, dla określenia nią jednej tylko grupy, znanej wcześniej jako "teutońska", a tym samym kompletnie wypaczyła antyczne znaczenie słów "Germanie" i "germański". Nowe, sfabrykowane znaczenie czyli germański=teutoński, obce starożytnym i średniowiecznym autorom posłużyło do licznych analiz zródeł historycznych, prowadząc do wniosków, że ludność na obszarach Europy środkowej mówiła w starożytności językami podobnymi do niemieckiego skoro Germanie = Teutoni to po germańsku = po teutońsku. To nowe znaczenie słowa "Germanie" posłużyło też do zakwestionowania słowiańskości nazw plemiennych, imion i słowiańskich toponimów, odnotowanych w starożytności, oraz do podważenia wiarygodności długiej listy zródeł identyfikujących większość antycznych Germanów ze Słowianami a nie z Teutonami. https://skribh.wordpress.com/…/345-kroniki-historyczne-jez…/ 2) CYTAT Z ARTYKUŁU "Nasza historia jest bełkotem pisana przez agentów, dezinforamtorów i rodzimych bęcwałów, brak po prostu słów. Nie widzą żadnych powiązań z Religią, która jest KLUCZEM do naszej historii. Trzeba to wszystko powoli prostować. Rzeczą najważniejszą jest powrót Kronik Kadłubka do naszej naszej historii jako dziedzictwo naszych przodków Wandali – Wenedów i ich wierze obrządku ariańskim i naszych braci słowian. Na dzisiaj wiemy, że byli Słowianami. jest to już fakt. Mówili w języku słowiańskim, ale jakim? Przykładem może być tutaj szlachta pomorska zamieszkująca okolice Koszalina, Sławna i Słupska jeszcze w XVII wieku nie znała języka niemieckiego, a więc wtedy, kiedy planowa kolonizacja i germanizacja niemiecka trwały już od co najmniej 400 lat. Fakt ten nie powinien dziwić, jeśli pamięta się, że jeszcze w XX wieku w wioskach Spreewaldu koło Berlina mieszkały grupy mówiące po słowiańsku, znane jako „Wendowie”. 25 lipca 1601 roku stany okręgów sławieńskiego, słupskiego i lęborsko-bytowskiego składały w Szczecinie hołd, czyli przysięgę lenną, ówczesnemu księciu Barnimowi X. Poprzedniego dnia trzeba było przerwać ceremonię, gdy okazało się, że poza trzema (!) wszyscy pozostali lennicy nie znali języka niemieckiego. Następnego dnia starosta wyłożył pozostałym rotę przysięgi w „języku wendyjskim” i wówczas dopiero doszło do zaprzysiężenia. (....) Ów „język wendyjski” okazuje się być tak bliskim polszczyźnie, że nawet dziś, 400 lat po tym zdarzeniu, każdy ze współczesnych Polaków jest w stanie odczytać i zrozumieć treść przysięgi." Ten temat już był na moim podstawowym koncie, ludzie spostrzegawczy widzą że dodaje dużo z poselska.nazwa.pl czyli z Merkuriusza Polskiego bo ta strona ma informacje których nie ma gdzie indziej a jak są to są często brane stąd i uważam te zródło za bardzo dobre, polecam też szukać interesujących tematów na stronach regionalnych, są problemy i ciemne plamy w historii również przez Piastów którzy palili księgi. Mieszko I i Boleslaw Chrobry spalili całą przedchrześcijańską historię Polski, ciężko powiedzieć co dokładnie spalono ale palenie ksiąg jest faktem, to co nie zostało spalone to może leżeć tylko w jednym miejscu moim zdaniem czyli w Tajnym Archiwum Watykańskim w którym pod ziemią znajduje się około 90 km półek ze starymi książkami, rękopisami, monetami i innymi historycznie ważnymi dokumentami. Księstwa pomorskie długo pozostawały bez "metryki urodzenia", choć mogły pochwalić się powstaniem na przełomie X/XI stulecia. Mimo licznego osiedlania się na Pomorzu zakonów benedyktynów czy cystersów - żaden z tamtejszych intelektualistów nie pokusił się o spisanie historii własnego kraju. Trzeba było poczekać do połowy XIV wieku kiedy to w klasztorze w Stargardzie zostało napisane dzieło noszące tytuł Protocollum. Jego autorem był lektor stargardzkich augustianów - Augustyn, długo nazywany wskutek błędnego rozszyfrowania przez mediewistów jego imienia - Angelusem. * https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augustyn_ze_Stargardu Celem napisania Protocollum , o czym w obszernej inwokacji informuje nas sam autor, było wykazanie niezależności Pomorza od Polski. Autor powołując się na wcześniejsze źródła, ("według najstarszych kronik") opisuje odwieczną wrogość Polski i Pomorza. Według brata Augustyna niezgoda ta zakorzeniona była już od czasów Juliusza Cezara (!), a potem od czasów Attyli, który był pierwszym królem Pomorzan! * http://poselska.nazwa.pl/…/attyla-krol-pomorza-primus-pomer… Zrodełko do plansz mamy tutaj, strona Kaszëbskô Jednota * http://kaszebsko.com/tu-mda-dali.html Są też na fejsie, prawie 10 tysięcy fanpage ma lajków to ja też like :) * https://www.facebook.com/Kaszebi/ Wielokrotnie to pisałem, to że Pomorzanie to wnuczki Vandalów to jest jasne, Pomorze nigdy nie chciało mieć nic wspólnego z Polską piastowską, zawsze chcieli być odrębni, najpierw Chrobry a potem Boleslaw Krzywousty najeżdzał i mordował Pomorzan, gdzie pogaństwo trwało praktycznie do I połowy XIII wieku, Warcisław w 1220 roku zwoływał jeszcze słowiańskie Wiece jako "chrześcijański" protoplasta dynastii Gryfitów. Wrogość musiała być ogromna bo plansza ostatnia nr 5 jest wymowna, przedstawione w poniższym cytacie wydarzenie miało miejsce w 1126 lub 1127 roku. Wówczas to Pomorzanie zbrojnie wyprawili się na ziemie polskie. W Płocku zbezcześcili zwłoki Władysława Hermana, ojca Bolesława Krzywoustego. Był to odwet za wyjątkowo krwawe, nawet jak na owe czasy, najazdy tych władców na Pomorze.﻿ Ten post facebook uznał za spam, podałem tam link do anglojęzycznej strony, i cały post facebook usunał, to dam go jeszcze raz bez tego linku anglojęzycznego...jak narazie przecieram oczy ze zdumienia... Lech, Lech II i po śmierci Vizimira wypada czas widmowy, a 12 wojewodow, Vanda i Krak są w 5 wieku, Godigisel vel Gondeguslus (Corisco) to Krak, albo ginie na Renie w 406/407 , ale, w kronikach jest wzmianka wiążącą toponim Krakowa i imię władcy ze związkiem Wandalów- Alanów, czyli : "413 n.e. Wandale Alanie pod wodzem Krukiem, Craco, księciem Krakowa, Cracovie, pustoszyli Gallię. (za: Przegląd poznański, Tom 19, s. 362)" to gdzieś jest błąd...(tu był link do "spamu") Potem Vanda, Attyla to syn Kraka/Kruka, tak wychodzi czyli Godigisela -Bicz Bozy, Mały Ojciec, te pseudonimy to nie jest przypadek, i w naszych podaniach też jest historia o bratobójstwie, jeden syn Kraka zabija drugiego, Krak nie pasuje do tych imion królow vandalskich zlatynizowanych jako Corsico, a w mitologii nordyckiej mamy kruka i wronę które są atrybutami Odyna (Wotana), to też jest ciekawe. Polanie tu są utożsamiani z Lechitami odrazu od 550 gdy Lech przyjdzie z Panonii, wszyscy o Panonie Vandalów zahaczają, to też nie jest przypadek, a wg Długosza rodzinną siedzibą Lecha miał być zamek Psary, znajdujący się gdzieś na pograniczu Chorwacji oraz Słowenii. Attyla i Hunowie to też Panonia Czy P-olanie / P-alanie są po A- lanach? Dam te same 3 linki teraz w odwrotnej kolejności Atylla (Bicz Boży, łac. Flagellum Dei, niem. Godegisel) (406–453) to syn władcy znanego jako Mundzucco, Mauzuchus, Musuchus, Mundicius, Bendecucus. Atylla (406-453 n.e.) oficjalnie ale Turcy podaja date urodzin nawet 375 a drugie zrodło 395 rok, z kolei węgierska wiki podaje 410 r, kompletnie odjechali. Moim zdaniem syn Godegisela, zwroccie uwage na nawias po wyrazie Attyla wyżej, Bicz Boży to wlaśnie znaczy God-gisel w starogermańskim, Mały Ojciec, tez wymowne pseudo mógł być synem króla i nałożnicy więc nie figuruje w pocztach, zabije Blede i wezmie stery i sie zacznie... Jeżeli urodzil się wcześniej niź w 406 na co daje 90% pewności to napewno nie był Hunem tylko Vandalem czyli Slowianiem, ta data jest spreparowana pod Madziarów poniekąd, akurat w 406 Vandale idą za Ren i mamy najazd huński 1) http://www.poselska.nazwa.pl/…/atylla-wladca-ziem-obecnej-p… Podobieństwo do historii bratobójstwa synów Kraka W 445 w trakcie polowania zabił swego brata Bledę, z którym dotychczas dzielił przywództwo nad Hunami, myląc go z niedźwiedziem (Attyla musiał wypełnić wówczas konoss). Jest to historia podobna do historii synów Kraka z polskich kronik, gdzie jeden z braci zabił drugiego. 2) http://www.poselska.nazwa.pl/…/historia-s…/historia-kraka-ii Rozpad Vandalii po śmierci Vandy Według legendy Angelusa ze Stargardu, mnicha broniącego tezy odrębności Pomorza od Polski i odwiecznej wrogości polsko-pomorskiej Vandalowie byli wspólnymi przodkami Pomorzan i Polaków. 3) http://www.poselska.nazwa.pl/…/rozpad-dawnej-wandalii-po-sm… Po śmierci Vandy według niego doszło do rozpadu; lepsza część Vandalów (szlachta) zmieniła nazwę na Pomorzan, których pierwszym władcą został rex Wandalorum Attyla - primus Pomeranorum rex 4) http://poselska.nazwa.pl/…/attyla-krol-pomorza-primus-pomer… Inne ślady : Mity, podania i wierzenia dawnych Słowian - Jerzy Strzelczyk "Ich król Tyla, zwany w pismach Attyla, przybywszy do Panonii, w niej obrał sobie stałe miejsce pobytu". Ponieważ napłynęło do nich wiele ludów słowiańskich, porzucili nazwę Wkrza- nie i przyjęli Wandalów. " Kazimierz Tymieniecki, ‎Zygmunt Wojciechowski - Roczniki historyczne, Tomy 59-60 "Ponieważ jednak kronikarz skądinąd wiedział, że Attyla władał Hunami, którzy w dziejach Polski się nie mieszczą, musiał przeto przyjąć, że wśród Wandalów ... Po dojściu do celu ich władca Tyla zwany Atylą postanowił, że osiądą tu na stałe." Prace Komisji Historycznej, Tomy 16-17 "Podobnie jak Czech i Lech, Tyla czyli Attyla aktem świadomej decyzji objął w "posiadanie nową ziemię, a swą praojczyznę, Pannonię. Napłynęły tam liczne ludy słowiańskie, z czego miała powstać nazwa Wandali. Źródło: Jakiś random z komentarzy Jak wiadomo lechia rozpierniczyła się na milion kawałków, oficjalnym dziedzicem było państwo Samona które tak naprawdę było inne niż podają watykańskie źródła, co prawda zajmowało one te tereny co podają watykańskie źródła, lecz nie uwzględniają one; Bułgarii, Rusi, Białej Serbii i tak dalej. Aby nie było tu dzież nie jasności napiszę krótki argumencik na temat Białej Serbii, i jak to tak właściwie było. Biała Serbia. Początek historii serbów jak niektórzy myślą nie zaczął się na Bałkanach, lecz w zupełnie innym miejscu, przez kronikarzy i kupców tam przebywających zwany „białą Serbią”, Było to miejsce na terenie dzisiejszego styku zachodnio południowej Polskiej granicy z Czeską. Dla wielu historyków nie istniało słowiańskie starsze państwo od państwa Samona które powstało w 624 r. Jednak analizując wiele kronik i bitw każdy człowiek dojdzie do wniosku że jest to nie możliwe aby zwykłe plemię słowiańskie dało radę a mało tego, pokonało silną armię Frankijską co jak na tamte czasy było niemożliwe. Także wszystkie kroniki wspomninające o białej serbii pochodzą z tamtego okresu w przeciwieństwie do legendarnych królów polski. Co jest kolejnym dowodem zatwierdzającym istnienie tam bardziej rozbudowanego księstwa, wskazywać na to by też mógł fakt że rejony tamte były bardzo obfite w grody co nie zdarzało się na rejonach zwykłych plemion. Na temat tego „Księstwa” jest tak mało informacji dlatego bo kronikarze Uwarzali europę centralo-wschodnią za miejsce gdzie nie ma żadnych cywilizacji i nie byli chętni do spisywania tych informacji bo nie było ich za wiele a przed bitwą między „Surbiami” a państwem frankijskim jedynym źródłem informacji byli kupcy i wikingowie którzy służyli w tych rejonach lub też misje katolickie. Pierwszym księciem Serbskim był Derwan który był wzmiankowany w kronice Fredegara około 632 roku. Faktem historycznym jest to że państwo Frankijskie było zainteresowane terenami „Białej Surbi” i ich księstwem. Wkrótce doszło do wielkiej bitwy pod Wogastisburgiem gdzie wojska Frankijskie poniosły olbrzymią klęskę z wojskami Serbów co nie było by możliwe gdyby byli oni zwykłym małym plemieniem. Pod wodzą serbów stanął książe Derwan do którego dołączyły też wojska potężnego nowo powstałego państwa Samona i okolicznych plemion słowiańskich a także możliwe że Awarów. Informacje o księsiu derwanie i bitwie pod Wogastisburgiem mogliśmy usłyszeć tylko z powodu właśnie tej bitwy a to oznacza że Księstwo białej serbii mogło utrzymywać się tam wielki wcześniej bo według wykopalisk archeologicznych i badań księstwo białej serbii mogło istnieć już w 4 lub nawet 3 wieku i to właśnie tam utworzyły się pierwsze słowiańskie twory państwowe. Po wygranej bitwie pod Wogastisburgiem włączył on pokojowo swoje państwo do państwa Samona. Derwan zmarł niedawno po bitwie pod Wogastisburgiem w innej bitwie w której brał udział sam z małym oddziałem wojskowym. Został on zabity przez Niemieckiego księcia Randulfa podczas bitwy. Pozostawił on na świecie dwóch synów których imion do dziś nikt nie zna. Władze nad białą serbią pozostawił on tak zwanemu „Nieznanemu księciu” przez Bizantyjskiego Cesarza Herakliusza. Z jego drugim synem nie wiadomo co się stało. '''Migracja na Bałkany Nieznanemu księciu dobrze panowało się będąc wasalem Samona lecz ludowi się to nie podobało, i chciał on powrotu wielkiej potężnej niepodległej białej serbii. Nieznany ksiąrze był rozsady i wiedział że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobi to stanie się katastrofa, więc wpadł on na doskonały pomysł czyli wielką migracje, tym serbą co chcieli migrować dał wozy z pokarmem i wodą pitną a ci co chcieli zostać zostali na ojczystych ziemiach. Pozostawił on tam swojego brata. Serbowie łużyccy bo pod taką nazwą byli znani po odejściu nieznanego księcia utworzyli kolejne państwo o którym mowa wkrótce, i mieszkają tam do dziś. Biały książę migrując na Bałkany napotkał armię bizantyjską która okazała się być przyjazna i użyczyła im wody i jedzenia. Książe nie przedstawił się im skąd przydomek „Nieznany”. Podczas tego spotkania zawarł on umowę z Bizantyjskim Cesarzem, miał on pokonać groźnych Awarów a w nagrodę otrzymał by ziemie w tamtych terenach. Nieznany książe nie miał wyjścia bo zmęczony lud który nie chciał już podróżować był coraz bardziej pod denerwowany bo książe nie wiedział tak właściwie do kąd zmierza. Po tym Bizantyjska armia użyczyła też broni do walki z awarami. Nieznanemu księciu udało się pokonać Awarów a Cesarz Bizantyjski dotrzymał umowy. Nieznany książę władał wielkim państwem do czasu gdy z wschodu Europy przybyli koczowniczy Bułgarzy którzy zadali ogromny cios Awarom i ruszyli na Serbię. Nieznany książę prawdopodobnie przeżył to spotkanie lecz wznieciło to liczne bunty serbów przez co został on usunięty podczas jednego z buntów plemion Serbskich. Zmarł on prawdopodobnie w 680 roku. Miał być on drugim nie licząc ojca Drewana członkiem dynastii Vlastimira. Miał on być też pradziadem księcia Serbskiego Višeslava. Tutaj zaczyna się olbrzymia serbska luka historyczna która trwa aż do 780 roku gdy właśnie Višeslav rozpoczyna rządy. Nie wiadomo co tak właściwie działo się między 680 a 780 rokiem, prawopodobnie plemiona serbskie wygrały powstanie patrząc na najstarszą kronike węgierską “Gesta Hungarorum” która opisuje wiele małych państw serbskich do których przejdziemy później. Bałkany. Jednak wracając do czasów między 680 a 780 rokiem władza wtedy przez liczne bunty zmieniała się bardzo szybko, w Serbii sprawował prawdopodobnie władze nie jaki Swewlad I wiadomo o nim to że był synem Nieznanego księcia i miał trzech synów: Brusa, Totila i Ostroila. Jako swego następcę wyznaczył on Brusa czyli najstarszego syna. Wiadomo o nim to że podbił Panonie. Władze po nim przejął brat Ostroil idąc w ślady Ojca podbił on „Teutonie” Najechał on też na Konstantynopol gdzie zginął postrzelony strzałą. Władze po nim objął Brutalny książę Swewlad II, rozciągnął on granice swego państwa do Windolu czyli Nadmorskiej części chorwacji po Apollonię, Wyrządził on wiele szkód chrześcijaną, torturował misjonarzy i nawracał ludzi na pogaństwo. Zmarł po 12 latach krwawych rządów pozostawiając syna i Dziedzica Silimira. Silimir będąc poganinem nie wykazywał tendencji do prześladowania innych jak jego ojciec. Szczególnie wielbił on chrześcijan z którymi wszedł w układ którego na mocy ci zostali jego Trybutariuszami. Panował on aż 21 lat co jak na tamte czasy i to że był Poganinem jest olbrzymią liczbą. Jako następcę wyznaczył on swego Brata Baldina. Podobno nosił on przydomek Wielki dlatego iż podbił: Macedonie, Scytie, Malezje i całą prowincje łacińską. Miał on dobre stosunki z Bułgarami ponieważ działali przeciwko Bizancjum. Po jego krótkim ale wielkim panowaniu władze w serbii objął jego brat Ratomir który był wrogiem chrześcijańskiego mienia, burzył ich miasta i kościoły a tak że „prześladował na Bałkanach chrystian” miał on czterech synów którym wydzielił ziemie po śmierci na 4 części. Jednak wszystkie te doniesienia pochodzą ze spisków anonimowego Duklanina z księstwa dulki do którego przejdziemy. Wiadomo to że poprzednicy Višeslava bardzo źle rządzili Serbią i przez liczne bunty zrujnowali dawne państwo Nieznanego księcia. Według węgierskiej kroniki Gesta Hungarorum po Ratomirze władze objął wcześniej wspomniany: Syn Viseslav w Serbi Syn Morout w obszarze Biharu Kupiec włoski Gelou na obszarze środkowego „Siedmiogrodu” I ostatni syn Salan panujący na „Pograniczu z Rusinami” Jednak te trzy suwerenne wysoko rozwinięte państwa Morouta Gelou i Salana nie cieszyły się długo niepodległością ponieważ znowu od wschodu przybył jeszcze potężniejszy lud od Bułgarów i Awarów razem wziętych czyli Madziarowie inaczej węgrzy, Pod wodzą wielkiego Arpada kompletnie zniszczyli państwa i grody trzech synów Ratomira. Arpad posiadał olbrzymią 30 tysięczną armię przez co Moroutowi udało się ujść z życiem i stał się on wasalem nowo powstałego państwa węgier. Morout po śmierci oddał swoje państwo swemu jedynemu synowi Menumorutowi który po śmierci zmarł bezpotomnie i jego państwo zostało wcielone do węgier. Wracając do Serbii rządzący tam Viseslav obronił się jakimś cudem przed Węgrami lecz nie prowadził on żadnych podbojów. Zmarł on w prawdopodobnie 830 roku czyli po najeździe madziarskim na jego państwo. Władze po nim zyskał jego syn Radoslav który sprzeczał się o władze z Prosigojem przez co powstały liczne bunty co było skutkiem powstania kolejnych małych państw serbskich czyli: Księstwa Dukli, Księstwa Pagani, Księstwa Zahumle, Księstwa Trawunii Wszystkie te państwa powstały na przełomie lat 830-850 czyli podczas wojny między Radoslavem a Prosigojem, a także Vlastimirem. Jako iż jest to książką pod tytułem „Dzieje Dawnych Serbów” kończy nam się czas opowiadania. Małe księstwa utworzone przez Serbów górzyckich były często atakowane przez najazdy Bizancjum i Piratów. Dukla uległa wenecji która ją skolonizowała co nie oznaczało końca kultury dukańskiej w tym rejonie. Powstały tam liczne bunty po których utworzyły się dwa nowe państwa: Republika Policjia, Republika Raguzy. Były to małe Państwa kupieckie. Z ciekawostek można dodać że w republice Raguzy wybudowano najdłużej działającą aptekę która funkcjonuje do dziś. Datuje jej powstanie się na 1358 czyli rok powstania Raguzy i Policji. W między czasie bo w 1282 roku. Dawni Serbowie z węgier utworzyli państwo Stefana Dragutina który prowadził ruchy wyzwoleńcze „Węgierskiej serbii” i sprzeciwiał się władzy węgierskiej. Państwo jego istniało bardzo długo bo aż do 1325 roku. Serbowie łużyccy. Jak na początku wspominałem, nie wszyscy Serbowie poszli za Nieznanym księciem na Bałkany. Mimo zachęcenia przez nieznanego księcia w postaci dobrobytu nie zgodzili się oni na to przez co stali się zwykłym plemieniem do roku ok. 800 Gdy powstał na ich terenach „Związek plemion Serbskich” pod przewodnictwem Miliducha. To serbskie państwo żyło bardzo krótko bo już w 805 roku Frankowie zajęli ich terytorium razem z mniejszym sąsiadującym księstwem serbskim Gołmaczów i panującego tam księcia Siemiła. W 806 roku Miliduch ostatecznie został zabity w bitwie gdzie próbował uratować związek plemion serbskich od zakłady. Przez tą bitwe musiało abdykować ponad dziesięciu książąt które panowały w lokalnych księstwach o niewiadomym położeniu i nazwie. Znane jest tylko Tegło lub państwo księcia Kołędyczów czyli Ciemysła. Każdy z tych książąt władał w pełni suwerennym państwie lecz przez brak ludzi umiejących pisać odtworzenie ich położenia i nazw jest niemożliwe. Wiadomo też że w 880 roku Serbowie łużyccy zorganizowali następne powstanie z pomocą czechów i morawów, i udało się im to. Wygrali wojnę ze wschodnią francją i pokojowo zostali wcieleni do państwa wielkomorawskiego pod władzą świętopełka. Wiadomo też że uczestniczyli oni w oblężeniu wawela i domniemanego księcia krakowskiego lecz to już inna legenda. Źródło: Moja "książka" o Serbach, mianowicie "Dzieje Dawnych Serbów." Historia bardziej współczesna: W latach 1729-1679 p.n.e. władzę w kraju objął Lech I Wielki – patriarcha narodu Lechów, założyciel Imperium Lechickiego (znanego wśród Persów i Turków jako Lehistan). Największym jego sukcesem było stworzenie Comes militi – armii rycerzy, protoplastów szlachty i żołnierzy wyklętych, która poruszała się na dinozaurach, które schowały się pod ziemią i przeżyły tak do czasów powstania państwa. Lech Wielki ustanowił też prawo, że kandydat na króla musi pochodzić z powszechnie szanowanego rodu szlacheckiego (z Lacha), czyli być rycerzem i mieć ukończone 25 lat. Po śmierci Lecha Wielkiego władzę objął Filan. Podbił on północne ziemię, które na jego cześć nazwano Finlandią. Po śmierci Filana władza przypadła jego synowi Aleksandrowi, który ustanowił wódkę narodowym alkoholem. Na cześć ojca trunek ten nazwał Finlandią. Około 1500 roku p.n.e. król Car I ustanowił nową stolicę – Carodonum, będący dzisiejszym Krakowem. Pałac królewski mieścił się na terenach dzisiejszej dzielnicy Stradom. W 1482 roku p.n.e. władzę objął Szczyt, który wybudował gród niedaleko Morza Bałtyckiego – Szczecin. W IV wieku p.n.e. Aleksander Wielki skuszony żyznymi ziemiami oraz ogromnym wysłał do państwa swoich posłów, by ci ściągnęli z Lechitów trybut. Lechici poczuli się dotknięci i potraktowali posłów nieuprzejmie. Według relacji Wincentego Kadłubka najpierw przeto przedniejszym spomiędzy posłów żywcem połamano kości, po czym zdarte z ich ciał skóry wypchano częściowo najlichszą trawą morską i ten kruszec, ludzką skórę, lecz nieludzko odziany, odesłano. Aleksander Wielki zdecydował się na zaatakowanie Lechitów. Udało mu się złupić Kraków i dzisiejszy Górny Śląsk. Sprytni Lechici dowodzeni przez króla Zagłobę I zdecydowali się na fortel – postawili atrapy wojowników, które zostały uznane przez wroga za armię lechicką. Gdy macedońskie wojsko zaatakowało atrapy i zorientowało się w oszustwo, to wojsko lechickie otoczyło armię i rozgromiło Macedończyków. Aleksander uszedł z życiem. W 773 p.n.e. w Wielkopolsce powstało bogate miasto Biskupin. 21 lat później z miasta wyemigrowali dwaj bliźniacy, którzy zapragnęli założyć własne miasto. Po długiej podróży na Półwyspie Apenińskim stworzyli miasto Roma, będące idealną kopią Biskupina. W latach 74-25 p.n.e. państwem rządził Lech III Ariowit. Władca ten w 53 roku p.n.e. pokonał legiony rzymskie dowodzone przez Juliusza Cezarapod Karrami (dzisiejsza Syria). Wojska Lechitów i Partów zabiły 20 tys. Rzymian. Po klęsce Juliusz Cezar oddał hołd Lechowi III oraz zaproponował władcy ożenek ze swoją starszą siostrą Julią. Król przystał na propozycję. Z tego związku urodził się Awiłło Leszek. W V wieku n.e. narodziła się nowa religia – zreformowany kościół katolicki (prawosławie). Duchowni prawosławni cechowali się łagodnością, propagowali dialog religijny pomiędzy prawosławiem a wyznawcami Światowida oraz wspierali państwo. Król Andrzej I zafascynowany nową religią przyjął chrzest zaznaczając jednocześnie, że każda religia może swobodnie działać na terenie Imperium Lechitów. Jednocześnie na skutek nauk wywodzących się z Ewangelii król zdecydował się na uznanie niepodległości narodów. Blask Imperium zgasł, ale okrojone Państwo Lechitów (rozciągające się od Odry do Bugu) stanowiło największą siłę gospodarczą na świecie. W 14 roku n.e. Imperium Lechitów rozpoczęło program lotów kosmicznych. Kraj kupował kwarc od zaprzyjaźnionego narodu irańskiego, który był niezbędnym składnikiem do produkcji mikroprocesorów sterujących rakietami i sondami. W 26 roku mieszkaniec Codanovii Jan Twardowski poleciał na Księżyc. Loty na Marsa trzeba było wstrzymać przez lobbing chrześcijańskich grup wywrotowych. Po wielu latach chrześcijańscy zbrodniarze zatuszowali wszystkie ślady genialności Lechitów. Konflikt pomiędzy ekumenicznymi religiami Imperium Lechickiego i Wielki Kosmos a kościołem katolickim sprawił, iż papieże zlecali mordowanie władców. I tak berlińska terrorystka Ryksa miała w 840 roku zamordować monarchę Popiela. Ryksie udało się jednak zamordować dwudziestu stryjów Popiela, zadając tym samym cios elitom politycznym Lechii. Popiel jednak uszedł życiem, uratowany przez znachora z Gniezna. Na jego cześć przeniesiono stolicę do Gniezna. Panujący w latach 948–966 Mieszko I przyjął chrzest w szczecińskiej cerkwi. Na cześć tego wydarzenia stolicę przeniesiono do Szczecina. Niestety przyjął potem chrzest katolicki układając się z Czechami, który dwa wieki wcześniej wywołali wojnę domową, po której uzyskali niepodległość. Gniezno odzyskało w ten sposób tytuł stolicy, zaś zdrada państwa na rzecz układu z wrogiem skończyła się wymuszoną abdykacją Mieszka I, który utracił koronę. Chrzest w obrzędzie katolickim w 966 roku uznaje się za koniec Imperium Lechickiego i początek Polski. Upadek państwa przez Mieszka I spowodował, iż niektórzy mieszkańcy państwa uciekli na zachód, by tam móc porywać kobiety, grabić oraz zabierać złote monety. Nie mniej Polska odziedziczyła tradycję lechicką, którą kontynuowali kolejni władcy wywodzący się z rodu lechickiego. Ostatnim władcą z rodu Lechów był Kazimierz Wielki, który wraz z jego ojcem, Władysławem Łokietkiem odbudowali imperium, ale na modłę zachodnią. Wraz z kolejnymi latami przedstawiciele kościoła rzymskokatolickiego systematycznie fałszowali dokumenty historyczne, zacierając ślady po Imperium Lechitów. Duży w niej udział mieli zdradzieccy królowie, potomkowie Piasta i katoliczki Rzepichy, która według tradycji miała skazić ród złą krwią katolickich reptilian z wnętrza płaskiej Ziemi. Imperium zostało częściowo odtworzone dzięki koronacji Sanjayi na króla Lehji, jednak wciąż działający agenci, tacy jak Skaj-Fan, skutecznie utajniają informacje na temat nowego władcy Imperium.